


He who sups with the devil should have a long spoon

by suprgrl1995



Series: VenSabi Modern AU [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Business, Deal with a Devil, F/M, Flirting, One Shot, Oneshot, Teenagers, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995
Summary: In which Sabrina (OC) invites a murderous stranger into her house. But he's not here to murder her today- not yet, at least.
Relationships: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s), Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: VenSabi Modern AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008261
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	He who sups with the devil should have a long spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellamedii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamedii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If all hope was lost, would you help me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118586) by [stellamedii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamedii/pseuds/stellamedii). 



> This was actually the first story I thought about writing when stellamedii and I started talking about the potential addition of Sabrina (a 10 year Disney OC of mine) to their main story 'If all hope was lost, would you help me?'  
> I started this back in November, and decided I would finish this in December and call it a Christmas present. Surprise!  
> The ending song is Hole In My Head by Rihanna and Justin Timberlake. A link to the Genius lyrics page conveniently right here: https://genius.com/Rihanna-hole-in-my-head-lyrics

It was obvious that she had been expecting Ventus. Or, rather, the complacent-and-constantly-drugged Ventus, and not the traumatized-through-unfair-prosecution Ventus. So funny was Miss Sabrina Sidney that she was able to tell the difference just by looking into his eyes. There was not a true difference between the Ventuses. It was just a ploy made up by the lonely rich kid to help her feeble human brain compute reality. He didn’t oppose it much; why bother? As long as he still had a use for her, she could call him a bastard in every breath and he’d still come back.

How thoroughly pretentious she looked wearing a black crop top sweater, a dark purple tank top underneath, and dark washed, low rise skinny jeans. Her chocolate brown eyes almost stared him down as she folded her arms.

“Jack.” she said, almost spitting the name out like the word itself tasted disgusting. But then she tilted her head to the side slightly and gave a rather mischievous grin. “Where’s the rest of the A-Team?” she asked. “Isn’t it time I got to know all the little masterminds in your murder club, especially if I’m doing part of your legwork?”

“You are not doing any kind of legwork for us.” Ventus, Jack, spat right back at her. “Even more, you are not a part of my ‘murder club,’ that’s reserved for friends.”

“Oh?” she wondered with a playful cock of her eyebrow. “Then what are we, love?”

“Enough of this,” he demanded as he tried to push past her, “I’m on a short leash as it is.”

“Nah, ah, ah.” Sabrina playfully told him, even wagging her finger for effect. “Hold your hands out where I can see ‘em. It’s pat down time.”

Jack rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. As Sabrina started to feel up and down his arms, he informed her in a dark voice, “You know, this is incredibly unnecessary when I can create anything at any time.”

Sabrina, who had been gently rubbing his left arm then inspecting it, turned to him with a sly grin. She slid her hands further up his arm and placed on hand rather close to his neck.

“You’re walking into  _ my _ house. Would it kill you to give me the upper hand for five seconds?”

“Five seconds is far more generous than I should ever give you.”

As if it were meant to deter her, Sabrina just gave him a callous roll of her shoulder before continuing her pat down. She got rather thorough in her search- gently moving her fingers up and down his arms and legs. There was even a brief moment that she went even slower near his crotch. She didn’t stay in that area long, but it was enough to establish how much she enjoyed messing with him. Jack did nothing but grimace the entire time; just add this to the list of things he was going to punish her for when time came. All in good time, as they say, and when he finally got his hands on her, it  _ would _ be a grand old time for him.

“There.” Sabrina announced with a cat-like grin as she finished her searching. “Now you can come in.”

The only sound he graced her with was a grunt before pushing his way past her and into the house. He stopped far enough inside that Sabrina could close the door behind him. But something about the house felt different. Sure, he had only been here once before when she first moved in, but this? Something was off. He knew what it was, didn’t he? When the thought came to him, Jack turned to Sabrina with a teasing raise of his eyebrow.

“Home alone again, little girl?”

To this, she simply folded her arms and flicked her head so some of her hair fell behind her shoulder. “Oh, I’m sure the Roomba is around here somewhere.” she carelessly informed him. “And then there’s always Alexa, listening for the sound of my screams.”

“Now playing Scream & Shout by will.i.am and Britney Spears.” the home assistant rang out from the kitchen. The duo remained where they were; Jack raised an eyebrow at her while Sabrina herself had pursed her lips in an attempt to hold back any smart remarks.

“Alexa,” Sabrina then said, “Play Los Ageless by St. Vincent.”

“Interesting choice.” the young man sneered.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” came the snappy response. “The whiteboard is in my room. Come on.”

Oh yes, the princess’s bedroom. If you thought she was a bit obsessed with the color purple on first glance, her room was far worse. It also had the horrible convenience of being so very close to the front door itself. One could just break down the ornate oak door and just waltz right on in to-

“Hey.” Sabrina snapped at him. He apparently had been lost enough in his thoughts that he didn’t notice how infuriatingly close she was as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. “You’re here to get my revisions of your what-ever-it-is-you’re-doing plan. You are  _ not _ here to create a new one in which you plot my kidnapping.”

“Not yet.” Jack grumbled under his breath. To her proper, he said, “It wouldn’t matter anyway. We’ve already hacked into your Alexa- we can control your entire house.”

“Not surprised.” she hummed without a single care. “Whose idea was it again to have Alexa play the sounds of porno moans at one in the morning? I feel like I’m being tested into joining them for your amusement.”

“As if I’d give you that information at the drop of a hat,” he callously told her with a wave of his hand. He did know who it could have been, of course, but he knew better than to assume she was genuinely asking.

With most of the formalities out of the way, the duo made their way to Sabrina’s room. Jack was the first to enter, but he lingered at the doorway, forcing Sabrina to go around her to where she had written the plan revisions. There, almost directly by the door, was a dress form mannequin that Sabrina had decorated with some dress she planned on wearing at some point. The young man wanted to get rid of it. Not the dress, no; that was a nice ball gown that would probably look rather fantastic on the princess. What he hated was the mannequin itself. Had it actually possessed a head, or even looked about three percent more human, he would have found a way to destroy it.

“You came earlier than I thought you would, so I’m not quite done with them yet.” Sabrina admitted, starting to focus her attention to a whiteboard she had hanging in front of her closet with some string and Command hooks. “So just sit and mind your own business so I can work. I think I left a box of pocky on the bed. Go ahead and eat some if you feel like it.”

Unfortunately for her, he did nothing of the sort. He feigned an interest in what she had on the whiteboard first. Slowly, carefully, he worked his way around her to be facing her back. This was already a rather good position to take advantage of her, but he had other things in mind at the moment. He instead slid his hands against her hips, pulling himself close to her body. Slowly, methodically, his hands drifted lower and under the waistband of her jeans. He liked to hear the small hiss she made as his fingers completely disappeared into her jeans. It meant that he had succeeded in getting under her skin for once. It was a  _ very _ good feeling.

“What makes me so different from him, huh?” he hissed, almost directly into her ear. He could almost feel the goosebumps form on her skin. “We’re the same guy- memory loss aside.”

"First of all, Ven doesn't try to grope me when I'm doing his homework for him." she informed him, giving Jack a harsh elbow jab to the side. It was enough to get him off of her for now, stumbling back onto her bed with an annoyed growl. He'd find a way to make her regret that later.

Not that he was in a bad position to watch her work though. Her hair swayed with every movement she made, thinking over the contents on the whiteboard with a focus he couldn’t break her from now. It was obvious that she wanted him. From the way she'd spread her legs as she thought something over, to the way she slightly bent over as she wrote something on the board. She wanted to be fucked raw and marked. A little something for dumbass Ventus to discover when he finally got the guts to get that far.

"Stop mentally undressing me and get over here." Sabrina eventually said, gesturing for him despite not even looking over her shoulder. "I think I have most of it figured out now."

There were no tricks this time as he got back up to look at the instructions she had written down. Sabrina had written the instructions in a pigpen cipher. A wise choice, if only to keep the secret for a bit longer. It deserved a love bite- perhaps around the ear. She wouldn’t be able to wear earrings for a good week, at least.

“It’s not quite foolproof,” Sabrina admitted- ruining Jack’s train of thought. “But it’s a start.”

For a moment, the idea made him recoil. “I need foolproof.” he told her with a spat.

“Yeah, well, human error is, what? 45 percent of most plans? What did you expect?”

“I  _ expect _ foolproof.” he hissed.

“Yeah, yeah, give me time. Not all of us have elder god powers from a bygone era, you know.” She let out a small puff of air that played with her hair before mumbling, “Being a member of the draic kin would have been pretty damn cool though.”

“You?” Jack snorted. “You were a whore. All your skills line up with it; attention grabbing, daddy issues, making immense efforts to stand out with so-called ‘individuality’ while looking as provocative as possible.”

“Watch yourself, it sounds like you’re flirting.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, princess.”

Sabrina let out a bemused snort before returning her attention to the whiteboard. For a moment, Jack decided to look her over instead of whatever she had written. A whore she could have been, but some traits could be carried over to a spy or assassin as well. Methodical, having the ability to redirect with a bat of her eyelashes, and just an uncanny way of staring straight into your soul to make you spill whatever secrets you had to hide. Not that he had any that he wanted her to know, of course.

Choosing to ignore his stares (Lord knew it happened enough even when he couldn’t remember these particular meetings), Sabrina started to absently nibble the top of her dry erase marker as she continued to look over the whiteboard. Those bow shaped lips of hers -dressed with a cotton candy pink gloss- practically mocked as they wrapped around the cap’s edge with ease. If Jack didn’t need the information on the white board as badly as he did, he likely would have taken her then and there.

“You’re going to need new equipment.” she eventually decided. For a moment, he just glared at her.

“And just  _ where _ are we supposed to shit that out?” he questioned, his voice sounding just as cynical.

Sabrina turned to him with a cock of her neatly manicured eyebrow. “You mean you weren’t going to embezzle more of my trust fund? Wow, I’m impressed.” She then gave a half bemused snort before turning her attention back to the whiteboard. As she looked over certain things again, she placed a hand on her hip. The grip she held almost dug through her clothes. A frown crossed her features as she then went on to tell him;

“Not sure if you’ve noticed, but your line of work is essentially ASMR for people who like to hear the human body go ‘squish.’ If you want more viewers, you’ve got to make it sound like it's taking place right next to them. Get their skin crawling with whatever emotion they think they feel. To do that, you need better microphones. I’d recommend a shotgun mic- good range from a variety of angles.”

Jack sneered. What right did this little priss have to tell him how good his equipment was?

“Our mics are perfectly-” he even tried to rebut, but she immediately stopped him with an infuriating hand in front of his face.

“The default mic in those cameras you use are shit. It’s a fact that every filmmaker worth his salt knows.” she informed him- the hard look she gave him made it clear that she watched those morbid videos. How interesting. “And the lavaliers you have are even worse- it picks up closer sounds like the heavy breathing of your comrades. As much as I enjoy the screams of the damned, it would sound a lot better if I didn’t hear your group constantly mutter ‘oh shit’ everytime a knife gets jabbed in someone’s ribs.”

“That’s half the fun.” he then informed her, a playful little sneer etching itself onto his face. It only netted him another signature Sabi scowl and scoff.

“Look,” she then spat, jabbing a finger in his chest, “You either get my help or you don’t. I’m not going to half ass it because it could potentially clear me as a witness. So let’s get one thing straight, Jackie-boy; I don’t half ass anything. You either get my help and follow my recommendations, or you get your schizophrenic ass out of here and fuck off. Got it?”

For a moment, he didn’t know whether to slap her or actually be impressed.

Slowly, carefully, Jack started to inquire, “What kind of microphones would you recommend for our line of work? If you think we’re going to carry full ass boom mics like fucking MTV…”

“So glad you finally asked.” she shot at him with a roll of her shoulder. After that, the two thoroughly went through every note and correction Sabrina had made to the initial plan. There were parts that were simply nonnegotiable, others were rather well thought out on the princess’s part. Not that he would give her the gratification of saying it outloud. Better to keep her guessing- it was fun watching the wheels turn in her head with every word he spoke.

As they finished the little meeting, Jack was more than pleased with the potential results. Absently, he started to hum a few bars to one of his favorite songs. It was out of the corner of his eye that he noticed Sabrina freeze for a moment. She turned to him with a hard glare.

“If you start singing Bohemian Rhapsody, I’m kicking you out.”

Jack blinked for a moment. Then he was annoyed. How  _ dare _ she even begin to suggest that she could stop him from singing. He didn’t even stop when he could no longer hear himself over the sound of anguished screams.

“But it’s a good song,” he told her, almost in a whine. Seeing her unflinching expression brought back his anger again. God, something about this woman was just so infuriating, and at the same time, she was just so…

The buzz from his phone diverted Jack’s attention from the enigma that Sabrina wanted to be to whoever had decided to bother him now. He cursed under his breath when he realized what time it was. He needed to get back home before someone noticed he was gone.

“It’s been fun, princess,” he said as he put his phone back, “But it’s time to be complacent again. Remember to smile when you see me at school, yeah? Anything besides that scowl of yours looks good on you.”

He snerked when she gave him just that. Even stubborn humans could be predictable when given the right buttons to push.

With all other business concluded and decided upon, Jack started to head back to the front door. Sabrina hesitated in her room for a moment before deciding to follow him. Jack had just shut the door behind him when she decided to catch up. It was almost automatic the way Sabrina took hold of the handle to open the door back up again.

“Don’t forget our deal.” she told him, noticing that he was just making his way down the steps. He paused for a moment, then turned to her with a mischievous grin.

“Verity Thomas.” Jack bemused. “About our age, drop dead gorgeous despite being a victim of vitiligo, and a two timing slut that your only friend (besides myself) keeps running back to. She’s in our sights. I’ll contact you when we gather more information.”

“Offline.” Sabrina reminded him.

“Offline.” he agreed, but his grin did not waver. If anything, it grew. “Don’t want our little princess getting blood on her hands, now do we?” He laughed as he turned back around to leave. He even started to pleasantly sing, fully aware that she could hear him; “ _ Let loose, I see right through you- you got a hole in your head too! And I knew it from the very moment I met you, so I hope you got your swagger up. You know just what I love. Gonna take a lot to work me up! _ ”

Her face still unreadable, Sabrina shut the door.  



End file.
